jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Nieznany21/Zakon Smoków
'Opowiadanie inspirowane jednym, z opowiadań znajdujących się na tym fandomie. ' Kilka informacji. 1. Główni bohaterowie( Jeźdźcy) mają 18/20 lat. 2. Czkawka w wieku 12 lat, znikną z Berk. 3. Valka żyje, ale nie ma jej na Berk. 4. Na Berk dalej zabija się smoki. 5. Berk toczy wojnę z Berserkami, Łupieżcami i Drago. Rozdział.1 Pyskacz, razem z młodymi wikingami, urządził sobie ognisko po długim treningu. Wszyscy jedli, śmieli się i pili. Nagle ktoś zaproponował, żeby kowal opowiedział historię. Ich nauczyciel pomyślał szybko i przypomniał sobie pewno historię. - Opowiadałem wam o zakonie smoka? - Nie- odpowiedzieli chórem. - Byli to wikingowie ujeżdżający smoki. Podobno, kiedyś było ich całkiem sporo. Później, kiedy ludzie zaczęli sobie lepiej radzić ze smokami, pomału tracili swoją siłę. Zgodnie z legendą, dalej istnieją i czekają do momentu, aż będą mogli wyjść z cienia. Mówi się, że już to zrobili i walczą z łowcami smoków. - Co za bzdury. Latać na smoku? Przecież to niemożliwe- Powiedział Sącysmark. - Dlatego byli wyjątkowi. Jako jedyni byli w stanie wytresować smoki. Mówi się, że pierwsi pochodzili od Boga Dradesta. Potrafili mówić w języku smoków i przemieniać się w nie. Później nauczyli tresury smoków innych i ci ich zastąpili. I tak powstał zakon. Nie ma dowodów na jego istnienie, ale mówi się, że istnieję tajemna księga, przekazywana z Wielkiego Mistrza, na jego następcę. Są tam wszystkie tajemnicze zakonu. Gdyby ktoś ją znalazł, na pewno naraziłby się na śmierć, ale przy okazji mógłby stać się wielkim pogromcą smoków- to zainteresowało Astrid- Albo byłby bardzo bogaty- To z kolei zainteresowało Smarka- Albo wiedziałby wszystko o smokach- I zainteresował się Śledzik- Wielu próbowało znaleźć, wielu straciło przy tym życie, a inni stracili rozum. Sam kiedyś jej szukałem, ale się poddałem. Nie ma żadnych wskazówek gdzie zacząć- Powiedział, po czym pożegnał się i poszedł spać, a przyjaciele siedzieli i marzyli, co by zrobili, gdyby znaleźli księgę. W końcu i oni poszli spać. Parę dni później Ekipa z Berk, właśnie przeszukiwała las, w posykiwaniu księgi. Mieli nadzieję, że im się poszczęści. Jednak od wielu godzin nic nie znaleźli. Nagle wyskoczył na nich, śmiertnik zębacz. Byli gotowi do walki, ale wtedy stało się coś, czego nikt się nie spodziewał. Obok smoka wylądowała, nocna furia! A na jej grzbiecie...siedział jakiś mężczyzna. Przynajmniej tak się zdawało. Miał dziwną zbroję i maskę na twarzy. Nie zwracając uwagi na, wikingów podszedł do smoka. - Wichura! Tu mi uciekłaś. A my cię szukamy po całej wyspie- Mówiąc to, zaczął głaskać smoka- Wracamy do domu, ale już. Wiesz, co mi matka zrobi, za wyrwanie się z domu?- Wtedy obrócił się i ujrzał, zdziwionych wikingów- nic tu nie widzieliście, jasne?- Tylko pokiwali głowami. Nikt nie zdołał wydusić z siebie słowa. Chłopak wskoczył na furię i już miał startować, kiedy Astrid się otrząsnęła. - Jesteś z zakonu smoka?- Zapytała, spokojnym głosem, ale w głębi była przerażona jak jeszcze nigdy. - Nie widzieliście mnie tu- Powiedział, po czym wzbił się w powietrze. Odleciał. - Co teraz zrobimy?- Zapytał Śledzik. - Jak to co. Musimy powiedzieć Stoickoiw- Powiedziała pewnie Astrid. - Ale zdawało mi się, że mieliśmy nic nie mówić- Powiedział Ingerman. - Musimy. On był z zakonu smoka, jeżeli tu był, to może był na zwiadach, może szykują atak na Berk. Idziemy- Powiedziała niebieskooka i poszła w stronę wioski. Tymczasem, na nieznanej wyspie. Pewna kobieta chodziła niespokojnie po sali tronowej. Od trzech godzin czekała na syna, który powinien być na wyspie. - Nigdy mnie nie słucha- Stwierdziła i popatrzyła na drzwi. Miała przeczucie, że zaraz ktoś wejdzie. Nie myliła się. Po chwili wszedł jej syn. Jego matka zmroziła go spojrzeniem, jednak on tym się nie przeją i podszedł do niej. - Mamo...- Miał coś dodać, ale kobieta mu przerwała. - Synu! Jesteś Wielkim Mistrzem. Nie możesz tak znikać na parę godzin. Gdzieś ty był? - Wichura uciekła, chciałem ją sprowadzić z powrotem. - Wichura uciekła? A to przypadkiem, nie ty ją wypuściłeś, aby się na chwilę wyrwać? - Nie, no skąd- Mówi i siada na tronie. Jego matka patrzy na niego z troską i wyrozumiałością. - Wiem, że wolałbyś być wolny, ale dano ci zaszczyt zostania kimś tak ważnym. Nie możesz zawieść zakonu, nie możesz zawieść smoków. Pamiętaj, że Drago jest coraz bliżej naszej wyspy. Jeżeli ją zaatakuje, będziemy mieli poważne problemy- W tym momencie, drzwi do sali otworzyły się i wszedł przez nie brunet. - Eret? Co cię sprowadza?- Zapytał chłopak, siedzący na tronie. - Mam złe wieści. Berserkowie, planują atak na Berk. Tak jest teraz Heathera... - Zaraz, zaraz. Heathera? Mogę wiedzieć co ona robi na Berk?- Spytał Wielki mistrz. - Kazałeś wysłać, kogoś, żeby mieć ich na oku, więc pomyślałem, że ona będzie... - A zapytałeś mnie o zdanie? Mogłeś wysłać tyle osób, nie ty wysłałeś ją. Sama chciała czy to był twój pomysł? - Chciała. - Co za dziewczyna. Ile mamy czasy do ataku? - Zapewne jakieś dwie godziny. - Już czas synu. Czas pokazać się światu- Powiedziała i usiadła obok syna. Na Berk. Młodzi wikingowie, już powiedzieli, co widzieli w lesie. Wódz kazał przeszukać cały las. Znaleźli jedynie pewną czarnowłosą dziewczynę. Wtrącili ją do lochu. Właśnie przyszedł do nie Stoick i Pyskacz. - Jesteś z zakonu?- Zapytał Wódz. - Nie wiem, o czym mówisz- Odpowiedziała dziewczyna. - Gdzie twój kolega? Kiedy planujecie atak? Ile macie smoków? - Nie wiem, o czym mówisz. Chyba mnie z kimś pomyliłeś. - Słuchaj, widzieliśmy twojego kolegę na nocnej furii, więc radzę, współpracuj, bo to się źle skończy. - Jeżeli go widzieliście, to wiecie, że lata na smoku i że jeżeli mnie nie wypuścicie, to przyleci tu z tysiącami innych smoków- powiedziała dziewczyna. - Zaryzykuję. - Jesteś pewien? Stoick, to parę tysięcy smoków. I do tego na każdym jeździec. - Nie martw się przyjacielu. Jeżeli zaatakują to mamy monetę przetargową, powiedział, spojrzał na dziewczynę i wyszedł. I jak? Może być? Dajcie znać w komentarzach. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania